Weakness of the Super Soldier
by RAW-SYNTH3TICA
Summary: SLASH - Steve Rogers/Loki & mentions of Steve Rogers/Thor- Pre-Marvel's The Avengers/Parallel Universe - After Loki's escape from Asgard, he comes back to show his newfound power & dominion over the men of the Avengers, first making an example of Steve Rogers. *Explicit version soon to be available on Ao3*


Thor waited on the glittering bridge between worlds, his mount patiently stomping the ground as it did. Loki appeared in a great flash of blue thunder and black clouds wielding the Chitauri scepter, wearing no battle armor as the God of Thunder had, bringing no army behind but the endlessly crackling sapphire inlaid in the weapon. Thor dismounted, waving a hand to his friends and the soldier-filled bridge to keep them from attacking as he approached his younger adoptive brother, the mischievous smile which the rogue God had drunkenly gleaming betwixt them both broke the thunder god's patience, he strode hard and quick to the other and pulled his own weapon from his belt. Loki tapped the Chitauri scepter to remind his brother of it's power, icy fire lit the air and divided the atmosphere in half, allowing the blonde deity a glimpse where no stars glinted, no universes shined, nothing but an emptiness. The ruler of Asgard stopped short of wringing his brother's neck, he instead took in the self-satisfied grin and form clad without a single trace of panoply.

"Where is he, Loki!" Thor demanded, his voice reaching even the farthest ranks on the edges of Asgard, he stared hard into the malevolently shining blue eyes, the color betrayed the warm green irises he was born with, the spreading smirk welcomed a threat to grace his tongue, "So help me if you think I am playing a game with you!"

Loki's form, though still, radiated and made the atmosphere about him vibrate with the tesseract's power, and he knew how much of a threat he posed on Asgard with just his presence. He brushed his scepter over the flawless bejeweled stones gleaming and unscathed in their wear, his weapon glided over the precious stones and said to his brother, his tone just as unmoved, smooth and gleaming with pride, "Are we not, brother?"

Thor stilled himself, his thumb brushing over Mjolnir's hilt, he held the gaze, the unblinking stare of the tyrant-prince swaying his army to take several steps back. He cursed the silver tongue and impressionable eyes, the manipulable posture and uncontrollable weapon crackling as fiercely as the fire-forged hammer buzzing in Thor's hand.

"Foresight of the future is one of my reality's greatest wonders. If you so much as utter a prayer for this man you allege as a valuable stranger,-" Loki said, his eyes fixated on the warm blues rippling as he mentioned another person altogether, his voice softened as did his mock-caring tone, "-I will keep him longer than the seventy years he is to be claimed asleep on Earth."

"You intend to break him-!" the thunder God said before he could contain his emotions.

"Oh, he Is broken, believe me," the mischievous deity smiled inwardly at memories so familiar and yet strangely alien as if time eroded and scrambled his precious recollections, he then scoffed, "Years to these humans is an elongated eternity to us, had you the balls to claim him as your own, it would have been I to pick up this man's pieces, you philandering whelp!"

"Do not speak to me this way, brother," Thor urged his adoptive brother, and warned when he saw the smile appear at the corner of the serpentine lips, "Or a mighty herald of our battle should ensue."

"Go ahead. Go on, brother," Loki insisted with renewed fire blazing the instigator of a deity his nature implied, he raised a pale finger and motioned in tiny circles, "Wave your little hammer 'round and 'round 'til our bout ends only in my dizziness."

"I warn you, Loki-" the God of thunder said, his hand grasping the hard shoulder, his blue eyes pleading for the life and possibly, wellbeing of another whose life lay in the balance of their feud, "-go no further and leave this journeyer alone. Your qualms are with me."

"My, my, my, how falling so easily for the populace of Midgard have dulled you," Loki easily swept the palm off his shoulder and with the scepter in hand, crossed his arms and easily stated, "I have no love for these other forms than myself."

The god swept his boot over the line which separated him from Asgard, laying invisibly between he and his elder brother, his eyes slid past the saddened blue orbs to the gilded towers and rising structures of the place he once called home. At the golden tempest-tower's crest stood his adoptive father in all his battle finery, awake, fresh and anew from Odinsleep, the thousands of precious weapons melted into the armor of his entire lineage's conquered enemies. The true father of the celestial ruler of Asgard held himself proudly behind the vast army populating before Loki, he not once saw the shadow of fear pass over his adoptive father, watching as the blue eyes remained unchanged, as if parenting the trickster-God waging a possible coup was the greatest gift bestowed upon him.

"Once, my love was not enough. Not for you, not for our father, not for all of Asgard. Has it not," he snapped himself out of stupor before his brother, "Has it not changed with this circle we chase in cycles of? Endlessly resetting the trail of the nothingness beyond our home to the times whence before we were born?"

Thor stared to his younger brother in shock, visibly taken aback and disrupted beyond comprehension. Loki knew this face well in it's rarity to be seen publicly, he savored the whites overtaking the thunder God's eyes, the gradually darkening space between the commanding lips, the helplessly senseless posture with the hammer holding to Thor's limp wrist by the leather strap. Then just as slowly did comprehension fall back into Thor's graces; a simple truth which involved both brothers.

"Do you not ever tire of playing this game with me?" Loki asked, already knowing the answer but more than obliged to listen for the response worth a thousand wars, "Do you not ever tire of the rising stakes of our play?"

"I am, Loki," the God of Thunder wearily answered, Loki felt his phallus jump in his slight recognition of a small success, "You are of my blood, I cannot kill you, and yet you force me to lay my hand in harm about you."

The God of Mischief hated more than his adoptive sibling the state and composition of defeat, but this endless cycle of many small victories and ever so few, yet Major defeats kept him from wanting out of the contest matched of wits only he and Thor dared to venture.

'Oh, would This put an end to all his taunts and amplify the risks,' Loki mused smugly, he took in his brother's visible downfall in stride, color from the golden face fading and cooling to sickness' colors, pale and blue his shades became, the enemy-God let his face fall into the half serious mock-sadness he felt, "A prince of the Bifrost who rose to become sole king of Asgard-"

"A Stolen kingdom! How is it knowing that you betrayed not only the love and ignorance of all that are dear to us, but I also?" Thor cut through the certain self-appraisal to follow the silver tongue into his ear, as a strip of silk set aflame would do if ever to touch naked skin, the younger God's posture faltered, though intentionally.

"I feel strangely triumphant as a matter of fact," Loki answered, his ice-comet blue eyes meeting those the opacity of once tranquil waters disturbed suddenly, he looked aside again to a star which's tone matched his brother's warm glare, Midgard or more commonly: Earth, "Watching all these puny life forms squirm and worship in my grasp, their delicious fear permeating me. It is only something, or rather a Feeling of superior elation you can dream of, brother. If only you were brave enough to take a taste."

"You are a monster," Thor uttered breathlessly, following the trenchant eyes aside to the planet alit weakly beyond the bridge's borders.

"No, brother," Loki said, his scepter nicking the air to reveal a form so familiar to the two, yet so old that time felt as if it had resurrected a suppressed dream turned nightmare turned daydream and finally manifesting into it's true horrendous form. Thor stared, forgetting his brother altogether and lapping every detail as it shown in such a dimly lit place: lashes closed to the lid and retaining settled bubbles, full lips leaking blood only moments ago, a face and body so out of reality's bounds that they both found the fact hard to believe he became enhanced by a human product. The trickster-deity stated proudly, "I am a God."

The illusion showing the sleeping Steve Rogers burned into Thor's mind, every nerve ending and fiber of his being on fire at his adoptive brother's obvious intent, he stilled his hands from taking hold of that slender neck and the scepter, knowing that only a single prick in the atmosphere's roofing would it unleash the paired fury of the Chitauri race and Loki's power. The Trickster-God obscured the image with the innocent flick of his wrist as the Thunder God proclaimed with bridled anger and stoicism, "Not of Asgard, Loki."

"No, I moved beyond Asgard. Farther, more richer of knowledge and love than your weak home Asgard," the unarmed deity smiled, moving easily the scepter in his grasp, showing another image of his fabled place, "My own kingdom, soon-to-be empire."

"There is no place of equal greatness nor abundance," the god peered deeper, losing himself in the swirling dark where even the blackest of night held shadows far more clothed in pitch shades than those of nightmares. Yet in it's midst lay a certain soldier still dressed in blue with the trusty shield no where in sight. As if being the center of light and providing otherworldly brightness in the vast and empty dark of Loki's world.

"Oh, but there is. A place you only need but to turn to the shadow of yourself to see: The Infinite Naught," Loki whispered half to his brother and to the dozing form, a gloved finger tracing over the trembling jawbone of the only source of light in the corner he built literally from his own mind, he felt the phantom suppleness awakening the nerves under his fingers of the glowing body, as if the human were acting as the sun to the darkness of his stratum, "Valhalla is no more a match than your home."

"All I need is but the death of a certain Johann Schmidt to never come to pass," he stated while letting his hand pass through the barrier his scepter created to wipe away a drop of sweat from the quivering brow nestled beneath long blonde hanks, "Then I may take the tesseract from him while the world is at their knees beneath him. After I kill him, of course."

"Completely very anti-climatic, the ending written with me ruling Midgard and the whole of our worlds it is. I like it," Loki said, soon allowing the subtle mirth in his voice to give way to hostile calm, "But time and time again, you, my brother, will always see a way for that to never happen."

"Because you are not fit to rule all that you see and cannot see," Thor claimed, their peace wavering to uncertainty as Sif and the Warriors Three barely had enough willpower not to defend their king from an insult surely to be placed.

"I already wield power over all that I know and all that is Steve Rogers," the tyrant-Prince said low that only his adoptive brother would be the only one to share a known secret, humor dripping poisonously from his perfectly sneering lips, "Another thing you will never allow yourself the pleasure of."

"Seventy Earth years is a short time," the Thunder-God objected, Mjolnir crackling to life just the same as the Chitauri scepter.

"That translated into an eternity is enough for me to cleave and rebuild him in compliant likeness. Over and over and Over again," Loki smirked in steadfastness as he glanced to the broken bridge of the Bifrost, "When he wakes, when you find a way to defeat me, we will be but children again back in times of universal peace."

"We can start over," Thor resolutely implored, resting a hand on the weapon-wielding arm of the enemy-prince, his eyes melted as did his voice, "You and I."

"You will need to wait seventy years and a few months for that, my brother," Loki answered, taking a step forward as the Warriors Three and Sif advanced from their line in the divine being-formed battlements, he decided to strike in his adoptive brother's heart before his welcome actually wore on the verge of danger, "Time flies when you are in love, but Knowing another is fucking your beloved is eternal torture. Is it not?"

"So you do love him! It chafes you so," Loki proclaimed excitedly, his mind suddenly polluting itself of the many ways to maim both unbeknownst beloved and undeclared lover, Thor's face fell to a grimace, the air about them froze and steeled, the large fingers twitched on Mjolnir's hilt, he mockingly shivered to the dreadfulness of the situation, "Ooh! Anger's colors suit you."

The Trickster-God sliced the atmosphere at the former-Bifrost's edge, unsealing the doorway between his own world and Asgard, he bid his brother goodbye, "Farewell, brother."

"Loki! Wait," Thor said, stilling his adoptive sibling's legs before they took another step, "If and when I defeat you, I will make you pay far more dearly than with your life."

"I needn't hold my breath for that to happen, should I," Loki said calmly as he watched the army sweep like storm clouds to their king's side.

"Seventy Years!" Thor roared, shaking Asgard on it's nonexistent axis.

"And yet there is no price for Eternity," the frost giant prince informed more for his own unhealed wounds which gashed at Asgard's ruler, he said before closing the split cosmos between them, "Stop me, brother."

Loki stood in the darkest corner of universal nothingness which lay in the cusp between Asgard's watchful rule and complete oblivion. In other words: an unspecified microcosm which Loki created. All that was the god of mischief stood in a world only he ruled completely and truly, and in that world comprised of only he and an unconscious Steve Rogers. The beautiful man lay on his back, his body obscured in his suit from his first employment, the padded blue material tucking away his nakedness by straps wrapped around his arms and waist, a leather utility belt buckled to his hips and around his shoulder. The God sat before the body upon a throne wrought of black astronomic ore, the Chitauri scepter glowing in his right hand, contemplating only a moment before a rhythm made of a pair of eight boots made their way to Loki, he still sat, chin in hand and eyes not focusing anywhere but on the sleeping form, as if the earth-treasure were frozen in time and merely resting for another battle with HYDRA.

Instantly, those eight forms draped themselves comfortably about the Trickster-God, two crowded each on his knee, one kneeling between his outspread legs, one on each shoulder as one began licking and sucking the idle left hand. As the mouth began sucking on his thumb, he took the face in his finger with the thumb still lodged within the warm cavern, he thought aloud to the several pairs of ears listening to him, "Your beauty does not pale to this so-called Captain, you only stand side by side as equals possessing different brands of splendor."

They did not answer, but they nodded in unison, each having no mind of their own but belonging solely to Loki, he smiled, congratulating himself on how each of their details were down to the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, each an exact copy of the Trickster-God. Each of them had only but black tunics fitting to every curve of their upper torsos, dark straps and green material woven into their sleeves and below the breasts of the high collars threaded with gold, black trousers strung up upon slim hips by a belt, the long legs tucked into a pair of fitting knee-high boots. He ruffled ones' thin serpentine black waves after setting the Chitauri weapon carefully on the throne's arm as the wavy strands fell gracefully from an inquiring brow settled on his knee, he tucked the ebony hank behind the equally pale ear as the speechless face murmured into the fabric of his quickly tightening pants. One of Loki's doppelganger whom was nestled between his knees turned to Steve's lifeless body sprawled behind their forms, those comet-ice blue eyes pleaded as they looked back up to the Trickster-God and back to the form.

Loki smirked, his happiness toward their considerate manners directed to their physical master made him want to create these doppelgangers with a mind of their own, what stopped him was the fact that each look-alike was a carnal extension of Himself, he licked the frown off the lips until a smile appeared in its wake, "I would be insulted if you did not."

The physical copy's grin widened, Loki nodded to the body sprawled before their scrutiny, the doppel reverted from his knees at his master's feet slowly to the balls of his toes and the tips of his fingers, he gracefully slithered with a half-sensual half-instinctual combination to the unaware soldier. Each quiet but swift movement creating languid waves of muscle to appear and disappear as he deftly flexed and released each limb; right arm forward followed by a left tiptoe to the ground, then left arm propelling onward just before a right boot tip, onward the unspeaking mirror-image glides over inner-lit shadows the hypnotizing eyes focused on the super soldier. Upon reaching his destination, he rose up on his heels and palms, whilst casting a longing glance at his owner-creator, he saw the Trickster-God's hand wander and point to Steve, and a slow, suggestive nod to the copy.

The doppel swung a knee over the prostrate form, he crouched his upper torso low over the unconscious super soldier, his tongue flicked out and laved from Steve's chin to his hairline, which woke him with a start. His eyes shot from the smirking Loki-copy to the actual God himself waving and the remaining other seven following suit with their own slight wave, the one above him put a finger to the pale lips and shushed him. Captain America stared wide-eyed to four other forms disconnecting themselves from their master's shoulders, and slinking his way, one each perched themselves atop his legs and arms. The two on his legs sat away from Steve atop his muscular thighs, their quick fingers unlacing his boots, the one seated lightly on his abdomen first unbuckled the various utility belt straps on his slim hips and a thin line crossing his torso, the two propped beside him each easily held up his arms with one hand whilst lounging lazily upon his half-flexed biceps.

Their eyes burning into his with a cold icy-steel inner light, he glanced from one to the other as they nudged their cheeks comfortably into his biceps, their dark hair blending into their forms casting shadows on the infinite naught they occupied, he shuddered as the one seated on his abdomen began unzipping his suit, Loki's voice dripped lowly as if nectar were sliding off a sliver blade's edge, "I wonder if my brother still gathers his armies and his friends to find his lost treasure?"

The zipper tracing a cold line and bumping along his muscles spun his mind, unnumbered fingers easily peeled the canvas armor away, revealing pale skin stretched over hard bulbs of serum-enhanced muscles, the zipper's jagged metal teeth scraping roughly at his nipples. Steve balled his idle hands into fists and rolled up onto his knees, irrevocably pushing the deity's self-clone to his own hands and knees, the others falling at his side, bewildered, mind lost within the nameless chasm of a black planet void, Loki laid a boot heel on the soldier's left shoulder and the scepter at a throbbing pulse on the naked neck.

to be continued-

* * *

don't you just hate those TBC captions?  
i'm sorry for teasing you readers, but i haven't gotten the smut done yet because this is my First Avengers-fic, it's been a year in the writing since watching 'The Avengers' in the cinema. it'll be posted on Ao3, this one here is just a small teaser, & i'll delete this annoying teaser as soon as i upload the rest. This COULD have been a oneshot & stayed as one, but I enjoy writing smut & didn't want to cheat y'all out of that either. Another thing is I was planning to make this into a series where Loki takes 'revenge' on all the men of the Avengers team, but eh, let's see how this goes with Steve Rogers bottoming for Loki.

Thanks for reading :3


End file.
